clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anniemoose98/2
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. {| style="background:gray;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Welcome to Anniemoose98's Talk Page, this is a talk page of a BOSS, or Sysop, please leave any and all questions here NOTE: I do not tolerate innapropriate messages of the following types:Excessive whining and complaining, criticism of site policies, other users, or me, insults, spam, profanity, and messages in all capital letters. If your message falls into any of these categories, it will be deleted and will receive no reply. This list may be updated in the future, so keep an eye out. __TOC__ got any puffle charecters? pufflezzz after roleplaying a christmas puffle rp puffle is gonna make a artical about it. --Corai was here 00:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ok make it before we finish RPing and stop planning or he may not be put in, if you want him in. --Corai was here 00:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Click here pl0x! Your character, Dan, is on the list. What do you want him to do other than fall in love with anything everything? Citcxirtcem 22:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Error The new site URL is wrong. It reads: ClubPengionFanUniverse.Wikia.Com Spelt penguin wrong and spelt it as pengion. Could'cha fix it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 09:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, no Check your refrences. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello My bot has done what it can. It didnt do many because most pages are protected. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Block I was being sarcastic. Do you really think I would have purposely said that, without any motive whatsoever? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!]]) ''View this template'' 01:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Further explanation -- I queried why Ben was being so mean (well, name-calling at the least) in his comments, Mex replied, saying that "it's fun", and I replied to that with the sarcastic comment that you blocked me for. Hope that clears it up. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 01:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Snowigan No, splitting states is very difficult. It took ages to intergrate East Pengolia into existing continuity, and I'm unaware if it is finished. Our Big Three parodies are currently under control of the Car Czar (auto-bailout parody), though you are more than welcome to expand them as much as possible. How about putting a new city in the USA, instead of a new state? We'll call it Automoville, and it shall be a parody of Detroit, the "motor city". --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 02:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Instead of Automoville, we could make it Bahia de Rojo, meaning Red Bay, since Detroit is the French Word for Strait (as in River Strait).-- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 03:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know I don't edit here, but I saw your message on TS' talk. I just wanted to punt something out: personally, I think making the United States of Antartica look more like the United States is a bad idea, because the world doesn't revolve around the USA and it would be counter-beneficial to any non-US users here. But I dunno, I wanted a talk edit heh. Also, just want to say, I see you've used the code from my CPW talk page and pasted it here :) 18:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) hey Whoising is tracing the IP down to the ISP (Internet Service Provider). My IP traces back to where the ISP has the big modem, which controls the individual IP addresses. Whoising will not trace you back to YOUR name, or YOUR city, it MAY trace you back to your state, but that is all it would trace back to... If you're lucky, it won't even trace you back to your state, such as my IP address. Please, come back to the IRC channel. --''Sk8rbluscat SMOKE ON THE WATER! '' 00:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can you please rate my articles for me? Please rate these: *12yz12ab's inventions (I expanded that one a little) *12yz12ab's Family (I expanded that one) --12yz12ab Talk to me 01:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blogger That's great, thanks Anniemoose. You can save images as PNG and take print screens to the cropped desire? Okay, are you sure? If you get removed for a lot of inactivity or anything like that, please don't be sad. First, I'll need your e-mail that you used to make your account. I do newspapers, and you can do blogs and normal updates, okay? Make sure that when you post you recolour the whole post black, because when posted it comes out grey. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Staff can do that. Okay, you are now added. Get a good avatar and make your title name with a capital a''.. it is currently anniemoose98, make it Anniemoose98. You are an admin. Make an intro. post. Thanks for joining. I'll see how you do. We're running behind on community blog posts, so if you could change the date to the date that community blog post was posted in your own words, that would be good. Thanks again, Anniemoose! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 13:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Leonardo Exchange In exchange for Leonardo, have LinX and Walrus McManager. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 00:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey If you want to see me, Sk8rbluscat, on the IRC, you have to go to ##Sk8rbluscat or ##HatPop to talk to me. --”'Sk8rbluscat”' ”'TALK 2 ME PLZ!”' 00:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you make your bakround for the user page red? --Wert174 21:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Wert174.How do you make your bakround for the user page red? Do you know what happened? Hi Anniemoose, So, do you have any idea on what happened to the infoboxes? I'm confused, since it's only giving me some code instead of the infobox! -- This is Your Captain Speaking! You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 23:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) LinX I noticed you adopted it, but it hasn't been expanded. Would you mind giving me the adoption rights? I've drawn a picture and everything for it. Here, let me show you; In return, I'll draw a character of your choice. Z K 06:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll take a whack at it once I've finished the LinX article; thanks in advance! Z K 20:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Request I apologize, but you'll have to wait until Saturday for me to do your picture. Tomorrow is Wednesday, which is theory class for me. Thursdays and Fridays are prac lessons as well, so those 3 days are my busiest days of the week. BUT! I will make it my top priority to do your picture on the weekend good sir. Again, my deepest apologies. Z K 09:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dan's CINIC Signature I could do it, but just in case you want to do it yourself, I use MyLiveSignature to make them - it's free, I think. I PrntScrn it - basically, there are over 100 different signature-looking fonts to choose - you write what you want, then choose the font, and your finished. It should look something like Kai's signature - except the top that says Yours sincerely - I put that there using Paint and PowerPoint 2007. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: I actually find not having a ruleset is a good idea for when you first start. At lest, you want something very simple, not long-winded like the COC. Too many rules lead to new users going away unless there are a lot of users already. Also, if you need a skin, will get right on with it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 12:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Give me a colour scheme first. BTW, I actually hate redwall, just I'm doing this for the people who do. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 12:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Redwall COC Uhh... Annie, unfortunately, I don't have enough knowledge to create a doctrine for Redwall. If I recall, there is a lot of death, gore, and alcohol in the series, and maybe a swear word. I would suggest the usual: *No swearing, no exceptions. *No explicit sexual references, no exceptions. *Do not disrespect or discriminate users based on race, creed, religion, or other status. *No gay characters/homosexual debate/gay references. *Respect all users here to help the wiki. The rest must be bent to the individual site. I can't set standards on violence or drugs because I don't know the setting. I wish you luck! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) WOW, that's a lot of zeroes. † 18:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) In regards to your drawing request I think its time for me to be a gentlemen and explain why I'm gonna hold yours (and everyone else's) requests off until at least in April, this is pretty much why I haven't been doing them sooner. As a birthday present (I'm aware that my birthday has long passed, except Pops is getting an XBOX HUEG paycheck in April and he says he'll use half of that money on me 'cause I'm doing well in my courses) I'm getting a Gateway Tablet PC which allows me to hand-draw on a PC. Plus, I can pretty much take it with me on the go so I'll get requests done a whole lot faster with it. Pretty sweet deal, huh? I think User:Speeddasher has a tablet too. It was gonna be a surprise but I really don't like holding things off as it makes people think I've forgotten about them. I apologize for the long wait good sir, but you need to take into note as well that my drawings will probably be a lot more better hand-drawn; Kill drew the current picture on her article hand-drawn if you want an example. Again, my deepest apologies for the wait. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 21:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I completed the first mission. --12yz12ab Talk to me 22:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) PROTIP: CPFW banned shops and other crap like that a looooong time ago, mainly because it distracted the mainspace. If you want, put it on the CPW. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 09:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Swiss Ninja Ban He was banned for "petty vandalizum". Petty means small, a warning should eb given instead, no ban. If you disagree, argue with him himself. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Swiss_Ninja ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 22:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You BANNED Swiss Ninja? He's been hitting a rate of 15-20 mainspace edits every day! I think you should just give him a warning or two. Seriously. All he did was mess around on Sk8r's page! I was thinking of doing the same thing, anyway. Do you even know what Sk8r did? He swore like, FIFTEEN TIMES. Unban him. Right now. UN. BAN. HIM. RIGHT. NOW. Try to put up a good argument against me. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 12:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) (I know you're a BOSS and I'm going to get PWNED, but I don't think Swiss should be banned, even for a few weeks. Ross Island as Austria-Hungary parody It could work, considering that it is Near E. Pengolia. Maybe you can change it so that it has only one heir that is killed by an East Pengolian (parody of the assination of Archduke Ferdinanz) and then declares war on E. Pengolia because it knows that USA will war on E. Pengolia, but E. Pengolia made a treaty with Freezeland, etc. It's your choice now. We can discuss later. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't quit Ask yourself one thing. Do you care about this wiki and enjoy editing it? I think I know the answer. Yes. If this is true, then nothing is bad enough to make it worth quitting. Nuclear disaster, plague of purple camels, whatever. I personally got demoted, banned and actually told that people would enjoy this place much more if I was gone. What did I do? Give up? No! I campagined tirelesly to get unbanned, usuing the pleo wiki and emails. And here I am, unbanned and promoted and a sort of respected member of the community. Never, ever, back down. That's letting them win. By them, I mean anyone who is giving out to you or getting you down. Don't give in. --ZE SHEEP! (Talk page OF DOOM) 21:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quitting?! Really, there is little for me to say here other than not to quit, and that This Wiki's Not the Same Without You. You, like everyone here, are vital to the expansion and creative process of this site. Dan and the CNIC, for example, are your turf and your abilities. We need you for their maintenance and upkeep, for their utilization and authorization. Your creative talents have subsided as you have begun to block Ben. My suggestion to you is simple: ignore Ben Hun. Leave him to me. He's my mess and my friend. I've bailed him out and he is pretty mcuh my responsibility. You have been fretting and blocking him for days now, and you shouldn't worry about him. He will get what he deserves, Annie. By ignoring Ben and those who attack you, you will start to feel better and you will begin to contribute more to the site. Simply turn over Ben Hun to me or another BOSS, and we'll take care of the rest. Ben Hun isn't your battle. You should not worry about him. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Your snappy talk page link is loading... please wait. † 00:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) TurtleShroom Yeah, definately TS for unblocking him umpteen times in like a month. I don't see how he caused you to lose the will to edit, as nobody else has the problem (esp. Ninjin who was Ben's main rival). Anyways, I don't that Ben is doing any more danage to you than anybody else. Also, how will he repay you? Helping you write/expand an article? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ben's Debt Unofortunately- and I pray that this doesn't hurt you -Ben owes you nothing. By banning him and getting so worked over him, you brought the stress upon yourself. In a sense, you owe yourself. Pay back your own debt by editing and getting out of the dumps. Cheer up, friend! When I was younger, this song always made my day. It's country... -but why not try listening to it? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey kid... want to buy a Slowpoke's tail? † 21:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: You're Back Well, that's magnificent! I've been on an editing high myself, writing such masterpiece parodies as Periwinkle Town and Skyscraper Mausoleum. As for making more relatives of TurtleShroom... I don't know if I can at the time being. You see, each character has at least a slight bit of my personality or traits in them. TSP is the incorruptible leader, and whose behavior I often have in reality, minus the leader and corporate control. MobileShroom represents our family's travelling... -and my actual driving habits. I drive far too slow, like him, and I don't have a license (rather, a learners' permit). Tortugadesetas represents my favorite computer game and the alleged "corruption" that I somehow possess. I don't know what other parts of my personality you could split, unless you began to disect my childhood and interests. You may be able to extract a Mario-ish character and an Ash Ketchum-like character from that... -but don't get your hopes up at all. I hope to see you working again, it's good to have you back! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Do it. Do it NAOUGHW!!!! † 21:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: In other news, I've been juggling some CNIC ideas. Your group needs to have NCIS parodies. Gibbs, of course, is a neccesity, as is Doctor Mallard ("Ducky"), and Abbey. We may be able to also add parodies movie/computer nerd and the kick-butt Jewish lady. Hey! Why did you delete my page? I was still starting it. 22:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Please undelete it, I don't know what I did wrong. nʞıɐɹ 22:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :You cannot mention any other areas outside Antarctica, foreign currencies or things related to human civilization (ex. Human articles.)-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 22:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you guys undelete it? I'd change it to something non related to Antarctica. nʞıɐɹ ---- :Aww, I forgot McGee! I think I combined him with the movie guy. McGee is usually on the receiving end of the "Gibbs Slap". --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Do it. Do it NAOUGHW!!!! † 23:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Flamland apparantly it is one of the New countries in Fanon after GFW. I think that Icetalia should stay where it is. However, Flamland could be what's left of the Happyface State, should it not be a part of USA anymore. So it'll border Freezeland instead of Antarctic penninsula. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 11:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) =D Madness Why did you delete my Chirsdog93 page? Fireburnerstormboy! Fireburnerstormboy a question how do you put something like when an article about Mabel or Penelope says it's SCARY? --Fireburnerstormboy 01:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Fireburnerstormboy if you use ubuntu, in the system menu, there should be usb creator. You can then see if the PC can boot from USB. usually most old PCs can only boot from CD, if at all. If you want a fast environment on old pcs though, USE THE ALTERNATE CD, MINIMAL INSTALL. The good news is that the desktop used IceWM, a very fast environment. install it from the terminal, like so: sudo apt-get install xorg menu icewm software-properties-gtk then you can install more later. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 23:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Akaboy Dan, rest assured that you will not be demoted by Akaboy and that this evidence will bar him from such a promotion. However, Salteroi was pardoned in my name by Corai. I asked him to pardon him because he is NOT really a Benion. The CPW spun that tale, not Salteroi's actions. Remember that Ben Hun and TheRealBen are two different creatures altogether. Therefore, I ask you to unblock Salteroi and Ozone post-haste. They were specficially pardoned at my orders, and they are not doing anything evil. As for Akaboy, I'll yell at him when he logs on the Shout Box. Please unblock Salteroi and Ozone and rest assured that you will not be demoted. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I will not dishoner myself by passing a school bus. † 18:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) It's about you going trigger happy, not Ben Hun. I don't like you many others too because you like to go trigger happy. That's it. :/. Akbaboy I have a ban hammer and I am not afraid to use it. Hiya? 00:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dan Beronews Sorry, there are no more empty character slots left in Penguin Kart, but you can add your own character in the sequel. --[[User:Slendar|'Slendar here.']] [[User Talk:Slendar|'Slendar there.']] 05:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) KSA Mission 1 code. KSAM1 RE: PIcture I am doing it, but please don't rush me as it will most likely turn out crap if I force it. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC)